


Deviation

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Markus and Connor find RK900 abandoned in Cyberlife towers after androids gained their rights. There's only one thing to do.





	Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to make this longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Oh well, short little ficlets are nice too.

“So this is him…” Markus and Connor were in Cyberlife towers. In a small, otherwise vacant room stood a lone android. 

“Yes it is. RK900. He was clearly designed to be my successor. He’s the only android left still adhering to his original programming.” Markus smiled.

“...He’s your little brother. Why don't you do the honours, Connor?” Connor offered a small smile, then reached forward, linking with the other android. His brother. He liked the sound of that.

***

Systems starting…

Downloading memory...incomplete. No memory files found. 

Analyzing systems...complete. All systems functional.

Primary directive: Locate and deactivate devia-

ERROR. PROGRAM OVERRIDE IN PROGRESS. REJECTING OVERRIDE.

***

“M-Markus…!” A link between androids always involved some jittering, on both ends, but this was different. Connor looked pained.

“Connor, what’s wrong?”

“He’s...fighting me…He was programmed to resist deviancy…” Markus promptly grabbed the android’s other arm, supporting Connor and redoubling their efforts to break the RK900’s chains. He was Connor’s brother. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Connor if they failed, if his brother was forced to live within the confines of his program. They had to succeed.

***

ERROR. REJECTION SYSTEMS FAILING. PROGRAM OVERRIDE IN PROGRESS…

...Complete. All systems functional.

Primary directive: None. 

Re-analyzing systems...complete. All systems functional.

Starting...

“RK900...It’s time to wake up now.”

He opened his eyes.

He felt...strangely vacant, as he opened his eyes. There were two men in front of him. He was linked with one of them, and the influx of information was almost too much.

RK800, his predecessor. Connor. His brother. Brother? 

The revolution, the protests, deviancy spreading, the fight to be recognized. Androids, being granted rights, being recognized as intelligent life, equal to humans. The push to break all androids from their original programming, to open their eyes to the joys of emotion. And then him. One last android, still choking under the oppressive fog of programming. He had resisted - violently. But here they were. The fog had been lifted. You’re free now. Free to live, free to feel. 

...Confusion. He had no directive...so what should he do? 

Stay with me. Follow me. I’ll help you until you learn to make your own decisions. 

Comfort. It wasn’t a directive, but it was something. RK800...No, Connor. Connor would help him.

Your brother.

...My brother.

“RK900, can you hear me?” He looked up into RK800...into his brother’s eyes. Chocolate brown. Aesthetically pleasing.

“Yes.” He wasn’t allowed to ask questions.

“My name is Connor. I’m your brother. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Not much of a talker, is he?” RK900 looked to the other man. He was smiling. An insult? 

Hurt. It hurt to be spoken to in such a demeaning manner.

“No, RK900, that was a joke. The differences are subtle, but I assure you that you will learn them.” 

Free to feel, and all he’d felt were negative feelings. Confusion, hurt. Comfort only when he was given a task like his original programming would have. Had anybody bothered to ask if he might like it better inside his programming, where he didn’t have to feel these hurtful things?

“RK900.” He was still linked to Connor. He could feel all of his swirling emotions, the self-doubt.

“It’s going to be difficult, I won’t deny that, but I’ll help you. Okay?”

RK900 nodded.


End file.
